


Something Nice

by ashleyerwinner



Series: It's Not Just A Coat [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, Cute, Dean does something nice for Cas, Dean is a cute boyfriend, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Oneshot, Post Season 8, Sam is very curious about Dean and Cas' relationship, human!Cas, over coat, pea coat, trench coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a month since Castiel ruined his trench coat, and the dude was still moping about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Nice

It had been a month since Castiel ruined his trench coat, and the dude was still moping about it.

It wouldn’t have been so bad, Dean decided, if Cas had just stifled his disappointment like he and Sam had done their whole lives. But anytime Cas reached down to smooth the fabric of the trench coat, or looked down for the pocket of it, he had this face of utter despair that was ridiculous considering it was a shitty oversized coat with no real purpose other than to make Cas look like a creepy child molester.

Regardless, Dean couldn’t get the look of defeat out of his mind, and decided to go out and buy Cas a new coat.

He made up some stupid excuse about a broken part of the Impala he needed to go out and replace, and although Sammy gave him a suspicious look, neither of them requested to go with him. The two men had found similar interests, both being huge nerds that would rather read old, smelly, dusty books with words that hadn’t been used since the 15th century, and luckily for Dean, that gave him the perfect chance to go out and run to the mall, not that he was excited about it or anything.

The mall was a breeding place for angst-ridden teenagers, and Dean was pretty fucking annoyed with their behavior, if he was being honest with himself. If he had known the mall would be like this, he would have just taken the risk of ordering Cas a new coat from the internet and hope Sammy never found a way to trace what he was doing.

Not like it was a big deal to do something nice for Cas, but he didn’t want Sam to assume it was more than just doing something nice for the guy. After all, Sam had been getting to be a little too curious concerning Cas and Dean’s relationship, which Dean had told him time and time again was strictly two dudes that were friends.

That usually elicited some kind of “sure, Dean”, and a smug little grin.

He knew he was in for it when he showed up at the bunker with a new coat for Cas, but as long as the guy stopped moping for a day then it would all be worth it.

But imagining Sam’s smug little smile made Dean’s jaw clench.

What was the big deal if he got Cas something? He was a nice guy and could do things for other people, despite what Sam believed.

He rolled his eyes at the teenage douchebags playing hacky sack and walked into Men’s Wearhouse. The man on the floor came up to him and asked him if he needed help, raising his eyebrows as he looked down at Dean’s clothing. Dean swallowed his pride and asked if they had trench coats, pulling out his phone to show the man an extremely embarrassing picture Dean had snapped of Cas when he had been an angel, watching Looney Tunes with a big goofy smile on his face.

The man gave Dean a knowing look, and explained that the coat was actually a Burberry overcoat, which they didn’t sell, but he could show Dean around in case he found something else he’d like to get the man.

Dean hesitated. He didn’t want to get Cas a new coat unless it was his signature trench c- _overcoat_ , but he nodded, and let the man lead him to the back, hangers of jackets hanging around everywhere.

For a split moment, he imagined buying Cas a leather jacket, imagining the man in it, and felt his face get hot. Embarrassedly, he shook the thought out of his head, but looking around at the coats, none of them truly captured Cas’ style.

He’d begun to give up hope, when the man led him to pea coats. Dean smiled as he imagined Cas slipping the gray jacket on, and reached to touch the fabric. It was soft, but coarse, and he turned to the man and told him he’d like to buy this one, specifically.

It was an expensive coat, and Dean nearly blanched when the man rung it up, but once again, it was all so Cas would stop being mopey, so he paid the bill, and thanked the man before turning to leave.

“He’s really lucky to have you, you know.” The man overstepped his boundaries, but Dean couldn’t be bothered to care. He smiled, and nodded, thanking the man again. He prayed that Cas wouldn’t be disappointed to learn that Dean had failed to find him a trench coat, and drove home, a nervous beating in his throat.

When Dean walked into the bunker with a bag from Men’s Wearhouse, he had gotten the same confused expression from Cas and Sam. He took in a deep breath before offering the bag to Cas, who gave Dean an even more curious look as he peered inside of the bag.

“I hope that it’s okay-that it fits and everything. I tried finding a trench coat-uh-overcoat, you know, like your old one, but they didn’t have anything there like that-“ Dean kept rambling on as Cas pulled out the pea coat. His mouth gaped open as he looked up at Dean, and Dean realized he had been nervously scratching his head while Cas opened the gift.

“Dean, this is wonderful.” Cas said, obvious emotion welling in his voice. He stood up, letting the empty bag fall to the floor and pulled the coat on, a smile big on his face. Dean let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding and admired the coat on Cas.

“You look great, Cas.” He said, nervous laughter mixing in with his words.

Sam looked between the two before awkwardly shuffling out of the room.

“Dean, you didn’t have to do this.” Cas said, looking back up at Dean, a thousand thank yous swimming through his eyes.

“I did.” Dean said, without thinking. He continued, “I couldn’t stand to see you mope anymore.” He cursed the words as they flowed out. Cas smiled bigger, if that was even possible, and rushed forward, throwing his arms around Dean’s torso, hugging the man with vigor. Dean felt himself smile as he wrapped his arms around the man, returning the hug.

Maybe he’d have some explaining to do with Sam later, but right now, with Cas in his arms, he could really give a fuck.


End file.
